Aftermath
by fluffy2001
Summary: A WilsonCameronChase love triangle. Sound intriguing? This is my earliest work. Starts after the breakup of Wilson's marriage.
1. Broken

**a/n: I'm rehabilitating an old shameless fic of mine. Granted, the topic is still rather shameless as it is a Wilson/Cameron/Chase love triangle. I expect this to get a little sudsy, but the old fic was not doing the fluffy name any justice so I had to try. This will take place starting after the Sex Kills episode and will progress to current day. The premise, Cameron clings onto those that need and are willing to have her. Its harmless fun, no one gets hurt, right? Well, we all know the answer to that one. **

He had it coming. The punishment had to fit the crime. One does not spend arduous effort with tactics designed to pull apart from a spouse and not have that person find comfort in the arms of another. Natural law is ruled by the instinct of running to safety when threatened. He had been here before. He had seen this yet instinctually he again reacted the same. This time though, Julie was the one to flee first and not him.

His friendship flourished with House for years for one primary reason. He hadn't left. His brother left. His three wives left. Other friends and countless patients left. House always stayed. The destruction of yet another marriage didn't seem so bad knowing that his friend would be there to back him up. House wasn't a shoulder to cry on or someone that would offer tea and sympathy, but he was still there when no one else was.

That was his consolation at the time he was neglecting his wife anyway. Now that the marriage is over, the complete emptiness surrounded him much like water of the ocean consumes a boat. Or like a brown leather couch in a one bedroom apartment swallows him whole. His feelings of remorse were bad this time, if not worse.

Why is it worse this time? Was it because he was now a three time loser? Was it because he has no legacy to show in those marriages other than alimony payments? Was it because he again was reminded that only true love in his life was a misanthropic vicodin addict that only cared for himself? Was it because yet again he was a failure?

He didn't know the answers, but he suspected that yes could be muttered to all those questions. His berating of his own qualities justified the action of retrieving yet another beer. It didn't bode well that the highly renowned head of oncology was dealing with his personal issues by slowly intoxicating himself into oblivion on his friend's couch, yet he continued the act anyway. Cuddy ordered him to take some time to deal with his personal issues since it was affecting his work. It may not be very constructive, but at least he was dealing with it somehow.

He wondered if it was human or not to weep profusely in these situations. Isn't crying what humans do? He had seen his share of crying in his office while delivering the crippling news to various patients and their families. He empathetically would internally cry with them, even though an actual tear was never shed. Was he internally crying here and not realizing it? No, because in cases of his own affairs, he was too numb. The beer might also be playing a role in his current apathy.

Shortly after 5:00 the main occupant of the home arrived. He cut out a little early to see how his recently despondent guest was faring. The discovery of a passed out Wilson on the couch confirmed his suspicion. He wasn't doing well.

House gazed at his slumbering friend, not envying the pounding head and queasy stomached that he would likely be plagued with later that evening. Wilson was allowed to do this once in a while. This wasn't the first time his comrade fell into a moment of distress and drank himself through it. He always trusted his instinct though and somehow this time was different. He actually needed reassurance and comfort this time instead of temporary escape.

Why is it different this time? In his last two marriages, House only needed to provide his couch and some really decent beer. The diagnostician inside him kicked in, trying to perform a differential on his best friend's mental and emotional state.

_Differential diagnosis for depression and loneliness. _Three busted marriages are bad, but he did everything he could to destroy this one. He either fell out of love or was never there to begin with. It was no secret that House didn't like Julie and vice versa, but then again he didn't like any of Wilson's wives. Wilson didn't like any of his wives. Once they stopped needing him, they were doomed to become exes.

_Chemical imbalance?_ Three busted marriages by his mid forties and the fact that his specialty had one of the highest burnout rates in medicine. Surely all that has to mess with the brain's serotonin and norepinephrine levels. Of course, other symptoms would present like agitation, trouble eating and trouble sleeping. He has none of those things.

_Hypothyroidism?_ No, that one is plain ridiculous. Some of the obvious symptoms there are weight gain, impaired memory, constipation and fatigue. Abnormal menstrual cycles though, that could be happening.

House had to stop once he laughed at his own thought. He wanted to find some miracle cure to help his friend, but he realized that Wilson was just facing one too many failures in his life. He understood misery, but basic depression from adjustment disorder was a little beyond his realm. All Wilson really needed was a friend to talk to and sympathize. He was so not that friend. It's not that he wasn't willing. He just wasn't capable. Any such attempts would only make things worse.

--------------------------------

House was at his desk, having a quiet moment in between clinic hours and General Hospital. He couldn't help but still think about his bestest buddy. He was not the person to be giving advice about the breakup of a relationship. Heck, he wasn't the person to be giving advice about anything. He had seen Wilson at his low moments before, but this time was pretty low. He knew things were bad, but he didn't realize how bad until Wilson wouldn't even get up off the couch to make breakfast. Cooking meals was always his way of coping with reality. He seemed to have lost touch with it.

Cameron walked in needing to talk about a test result for their newest patient. She could tell that something was troubling her mentor. "Is something the matter?" She asked with great concern.

"I assume you are here for a reason other than to annoy me," he barked at her.

"Something is bothering you." She wasn't about to let this go.

"You are here because…"

"I'm looking for Dr. Wilson. I need him for a consult."

"He's taking some time off. I'm sure there is another oncologist in this freaking hospital."

"He's taking time off? Does this have to do with the fact that his marriage just fell apart and he's on your couch?"

"It's nothing of your concern. He's not available."

Cameron all of a sudden got a look of real worry. "Something is really wrong with him. He wouldn't miss work."

"Don't give me that Saint Cameron saves the world look. He is not one of your charity cases."

"House, what is wrong."

"He's fine."

"Okay, if he's okay he won't mind if I stop by your place for a consult. I'm sure he's bored out of his mind with your TIVO selections."

"Fine, if you must know, Wilson isn't right. He is taking the breakup of this marriage hard, and it seems that my hard edged sensibility isn't enough to knock into his head that this is the best thing for him."

Cameron gave him a condemning look. House can't even be sensitive about his best friend when he is in pain? "Hard edged sensibility? If that is what you want to call callous arrogance."

House realized there might be an opportunity that could come of this. "Okay, if you care so much, he needs someone to talk to. Someone who has the capacity to actually show they care. You are nice but you won't baby him either and will set him straight. It seems way too cynical coming from me because I don't have those touchy-feely skills."

Cameron knew that all Wilson had was House and that was pretty sad. Still, he cared enough to want to help. She would be getting in the middle of such a strange relationship though. House and Wilson constantly berated each other for their mistakes, but in the end when they hit rock bottom they somehow managed to pick each other up. No wonder this is the only relationship either of them have had that has lasted. "I'll do it. I can go after my clinic hours."

"I'll talk to Cuddy if you can go now. She has a thing for noble causes."

Cameron nodded. "Okay, but no calling or interrupting while I'm gone. Neither of us needs your insensitive disrespect for personal boundaries."

"No funny business or you will never hear the end of it and you get all of Chase's abuse."

"Deal." Cameron grabbed her coat and purse and left without saying another word to House. She wasn't in the mood for anymore mocking comments.

----------------------------------

_Who could be visiting House at this time of day? _ Wilson thought as he heard the knock on the door. It was likely a salesman or a delivery or someone serving yet another subpoena.

He opened the door and was thrown back to see Cameron there. _Oh great, is she going to give a lecture about the virtues of keeping a marriage together? _ He didn't need the moral high ground right now. House was a pain in the ass, but he didn't push the morality of the situation.

Wilson was too polite though to slam the door in her face. He cleared a wider path to let her in as they both shared awkward glances. "Did House send you to check on me?"

"He mentioned you were feeling a little down and I thought I might be able to help."

"House worried that I needed a friend? That doesn't sound like him. Are you sure this wasn't all your idea?"

"Dr. Wilson, as long as we have known each other I have always been honest with you. I am here as a friend. Does it matter who sent who?"

He nodded and pointed toward the couch where they could sit and carry on the conversation. He immediately picked up the beer he was working on and waited for Cameron start.

They sat there for ten minutes and said nothing to each other. Finally, Cameron broke the gridlock. "Did you leave or did she throw you out?"

Wilson reacted rather intensely much like the same reaction he gave House when he asked him something outrageous. "That was the best you could come up with in ten minutes? Okay, if you should know, I left."

"What about with your first two wives?"

Wilson couldn't believe the questions he was getting even if this was very typical of Cameron. "They left me." _Yeah, she is so trying to help_.

"Why did you leave this time? Since you were on the other end before, couldn't you have sympathized and tried to work things out?"

"It isn't that easy." Wilson replied in his defense.

"It is never easy. That is called marriage. You work it out."

"Sure, that is easy for someone to say who married a dying man. You knew there was a quick way out of that one."

Cameron turned away, obviously hurt by that remark. He was right, but it still hurt.

Wilson realized he had gone too far. "Cameron, I'm sorry. There were no good answers here. We just grew apart. We didn't have much time for each other and when we did, we became strangers under the same roof. It wasn't fun."

"Then why are you so down by it being over? What's different about this time?"

"I'm near 40 and I have been married and divorced three times. I can see my epitaph now, 'Great doctor, lousy husband. Can heal patients, but never his own relationships.'"

"Mine would say 'Nice woman with a kind heart, but too uptight,' Cameron countered jokingly. They both laughed at their break in the tension.

"Would you like a beer?" Wilson asked.

"Sure."

They drank House's beer and talked all afternoon. They talked about everything under the sun covering medical school, hospital staff, Houseisms, literature, and then got into a contest over who more badly could imitate Chase's Australian accent. They both were very bad as they giggled through it.

Cameron realized finally that she had to get back to work. She completely lost track of time. House would have a field day with this and certainly fling all sorts of accusations her way. She got up and headed toward the door.

Wilson took her hand as she stood by the entrance. "Thank you, friend. That was exactly what I needed." Cameron smiled and walked through the doorway. "I'm not trying to get anything started here, but would you like to have dinner tomorrow? It would not be a date. Just two friends." Wilson asked humbly.

"I would like that." Cameron replied with a pleasant smile. "Let's just not tell House. We would never hear the end of it."

"Agreed." Wilson watched her casually leave the building. He knew he better not tell House. The last time he even joked with House about hitting on Cameron he received a jealous glare. Dinner among friends would be something he just wouldn't understand.

-------------------------------------

"Cameron!" shouted House from the office. He knew she was trying to sneak in quietly. She reluctantly walked into the office. "Being a friend took all afternoon. I hope to God you were a really damn good friend."

"He had a lot to talk about. Things that you would never want to know."

"Trust me when I say I know many things about Wilson that you would never want to know. So, all you did was talk?" House threw a suspicious glare her way.

"Look at me. Do I look like I got laid? Even if I did, would I tell you about it?"

House took another long stare and realized she was telling the truth. "I don't see anything yet, but remember I'm always watching."

"That's such a comfort. Under the watchful eye of House, we can all feel safe tonight. Cameron replied in a very biting tone. "How about it is none of your business?"

"Yeah, but it is more fun being my business."

"Why thank you Cameron for doing me the favor I asked you to do." Cameron said in a sarcastic tone. "He is doing fine by the way, because we know what a great, overly concerned friend you are." She stormed out of the office before giving him a chance to reply.

House sat back throwing his BOUO in the air with a smile on his face. He just got a win-win. Wilson would get the friend he needed, and he would get plenty of amusement at the expense of a team member. He couldn't pay for better entertainment

------------------------

"I have no regrets." Wilson said to Cameron at dinner the next evening.

"That is what I don't understand. You cheated on your wives. How do you not regret that?"

"We all have our temptations, our vices. Some behavior is just innate. Some turn to overeating, some to alcohol, or like House to drugs. For me, I seek comfort with other women. It is what makes me human."

"Don't you think that House's drug addiction is self-destructive?"

"Yes."

"Then how was your infidelity not the same? Doesn't House try to fix that part of you like you try with his Vicodin?"

"No because he knows where the line is drawn. That is why I don't push him to change. You can't change who someone is. You can get awfully frustrated about it though."

"I don't understand. Why are you so upset about your marriage breaking up? You should know from experience the consequences of your actions."

"I hurt an amazing woman and don't see anything wrong with that. I'm broken."

"She hurt you too. Do you think she has any regrets?"

"That's the other troubling thing. I really don't know. I stopped knowing who my wife was a long time ago."

Cameron put her drink down looking away, not really sure how to respond to such dysfunction. She had trouble grasping the insanity of the situation.

"Cameron," Wilson continued, "life is not so black and white. There is a lot of grey, especially with marriages. Right and wrong aren't as clear cut as you would like to think."

"Temptation usually comes in through a door that has been deliberately left open."

"Is that from you or someone with a point?"

"Arnold Glasgow said that. His quotes on basic human psychology have helped me with grasping basic concepts of humanity."

"Yes, didn't he also say 'the fewer the facts, the stronger the opinion.'"

Cameron smiled. He had a good point with that one. "Okay, you got me there. I'm backing off now. Let's change the subject. Tell me what it is like to live with House."

"You don't quit, moving from one painful subject to another. Are you really sure you want to be exposed to that type of horror?" Wilson replied in an amusing tone.

After a brief chuckle over that comment their eyes met and they stared at each other with a long, intimate glance. They turned away as soon as they realized what was happening. Wilson saw for the first time how lovely she really looked. Cameron for the first time saw him as something other than House's strange side kick.

The rest of dinner progressed with more light hearted conversation laced with an underlying tension from their newly found attraction. They were really enjoying each other's company in more ways than one. As Wilson handed the waiter the check, he decided he had nothing to lose. Rejection was beyond his realm of worse case scenarios at this point.

"So, would you like to go somewhere else?"

Cameron hesitated, but recognized that she was doing nothing wrong by accepting his offer. "Okay." 

"You aren't freaked out?"

"No."

Wilson hung his head down in slight shame. "Then maybe we both are broken."

Cameron grabbed his hand and gave him a flattered smile. "Or maybe we both know exactly what we are doing."

**a/n: So, what do you think? Is this fic worth resurrecting, or should I just hit delete? Next chapter would start with the Chase angst. I only chose to try since I haven't seen a Wilson/Cameron/Chase love triangle done yet. Maybe there is a reason for that. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Damaged

**a/n: I'm assuming the light stats on this fic is due to two reasons. It's the holidays and the bot emails aren't working. That's okay, because I'm having fun writing it so I won't stop unless everyone gangs up on me and tells me I have gone too far and it stinks. Anyway, this is now the story from the Cameron/Chase point of view. Sorry for Chase's weakness here, but after all, this is supposedly season 2. **

Four months earlier…

_When two people have had sex, unless it sucks, if they can do it again, they're gonna do it again. And that's when things get complicated. And it didn't suck._

Chase left the room satisfied by the way he put an end to it. He let her off the hook. He was sure she was feeling regrets for he had many of those himself. All he had to do was give the standard speech that he has delivered so many times before. That speech makes everyone feel better about themselves, about the situation that was never meant to last more than one night.

He had to admit the night with Cameron was different than the other one night stands he encountered. That night he was feeling particularly vulnerable, as was she. They both came together at a time when their minds were filled with worry and despair and both of them needed something to cling to, if not only for a short while. She did throw him off guard with her quick attack and he didn't have time to react or think. The death of his father was still reeling inside of him as was the death of his patient in which disciplinary action was just around the corner. Cameron had her trauma with HIV exposure and was offering something he had so longed for since she came to work for House. Giving into physical comfort when others would have used proper restraint was an understandable and forgivable reaction at the time. Plus, it really didn't suck.

Still, how was he able to forgive himself for giving in when she called a week later? He thought they had agreed, but there she was, longing for his touch and his ability for a least a small while to take her away from everything. His grueling day with Stacy had all signs pointing to his career being over soon. He needed it now more than ever. He felt like a man being granted one last wish before condemnation. Sex wouldn't matter when he would have to pack everything up and go back to Australia in a few weeks. Where was the harm? That was all the rationale he needed as she again had him in her apartment with his back up against the wall.

House had to go ruin his perfect plan. House prevented him from following through with falling on his sword. He wouldn't let the Catholic guilt and penance take over. Chase wondered if that was House's ultimate revenge for the Vogler betrayal or if he honestly did care about his future and well being. In the end he surmised that motive really didn't matter as he escaped his punishment with no more than a week suspension and a legal settlement. His career was intact, and now any actions he took with his co-workers did matter.

The week off was suppose to be his golden opportunity to reflect on how he would move forward in his career and his life. He was given a gift and wanted to make the most of it. He quickly found though that liberation doesn't necessarily relieve the intense guilt and deep feelings of loss. For the first time since his father's death, he was actually forced to accept the situation and all the pain that came with it.

The first hour away from the hospital, knowing his main distraction had been taken away, was devastating. Finally having to face the demons, everything seemed so broken and shattered. He refused to even acknowledge his father's existence when he was alive, yet without him in this world he felt so isolated and alone. He struggled to understand how that would actually make a difference. Couldn't he just pretend his dad was still alive and back in Australia ignoring him as usual? He knew the answer to that question for a while now, but only now in this empty apartment could he admit it. His father's death meant that he would never get the approval he so longed for his entire life. His father spent his dying moments securing the final rejection. He died the same was as he lived, by pushing him away.

Chase didn't leave his apartment for two days. He sat around watching TV, listening to music and drinking a lot of beer. He wouldn't allow himself to get drunk though. That was his mother's vice and a trap he long knew he couldn't fall into. He only drank enough to take the edge off. For those first two days, he refused to let himself cry. That bastard didn't deserve any tears. It was only when he thought of poor Kayla's family that he realized they did deserve his tears, so in a wash of beer and bad daytime television he released his emotions privately. He quietly wept with deep restraint and respect. They at least earned that much from him. They deserved so much more than his tears though and he failed them, much like his own father failed him. He went into medicine in a desperate attempt to gain his father's approval, now that desperate plea for attention resulted in a woman's death. No, he shouldn't be so hard on himself. He has done good and saved many lives. Losing one is part of the job.

It was time to give up as his brain was too muddled and tired, even though it was only noon. He couldn't make sense of his own thoughts and the swirl was proving to give more torture than resolution. He turned off the TV, dumped the rest of his beer and curled into his bed for some much needed sleep.

-----------------------

Chase shot up in his bed as he heard the knock on the door. From the faint light peeking softly through the blinds he could tell it was dusk. His mind was rather disoriented and he took a few seconds to shake the sleepiness out of his head while the knock the door grew louder. Admitting defeat he crawled out of bed and wandered aimlessly to the door. The voice was female, so the list of possibilities quickly shrunk to just one person.

"My God, you look like hell." Cameron said as he opened the door. She couldn't help but be heartbroken over the unshaven mess in front of her, whose hair was far messier than usual and normally bright blue-green eyes were disturbingly bloodshot and puffy.

"Glad to see you too." He replied in a gruff and sleepy voice.

"May I come in?"

He opened the door wider to clear a path for her entrance. She didn't have to look hard to notice the messy nature of the place. She always pictured Chase keeping an impeccably clean apartment, but since this was her first visit there she could only guess that the disorganization was due to his current state of mind.

"Chase, why didn't you tell me your father died?" Cameron asked with overbearing concern. She stood in the middle of the living room while Chase silently breezed by her and went for the refrigerator.

"Beer?" He asked as he went to retrieve himself one.

"So you have been getting drunk for two days?"

He looked at her with the refrigerator door still wide open, giving her one last chance to take him up on his offer.

"Yes, I'll take one." Chase grabbed two beers, handed her one, and then took his place on the couch. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV all while trying to pretend she wasn't there.

"You didn't answer my question." Cameron said, still standing in the same spot refusing the budge.

"It must of slipped my mind," he evasively replied.

"Slipped your mind? He died over six months ago. There was plenty of opportunity to mention it. Since you didn't disappear for a period of time, I'm assuming you didn't go to the funeral either."

"How does announcing the death of my father come up in casual conversation? It wasn't anything I felt needed mentioning."

"You killed a patient because of it."

Chase was so not in the mood for this. The anger in his face flared as he chose to respond to her badgering. "Oh sure, bring that up. That will make me feel better. Why are you only finding out about all this now? I would have thought the rumor mill would have had this the hour after it happened."

"No, the rumor mill doesn't have any of this." Cameron lowered her head in order to show her willingness to tone down the questioning. "Foreman only got the details today since he is the temporary boss."

"So he told you? He must not know about employee confidentiality. I'd sue if I actually worked for him."

"He knew you and I talked at times. He thought I might be able to help."

"He thought wrong. I think he was just trying to stir up trouble. He knows that you and I only talk about you when we discuss anything."

"Yeah, well it doesn't have to be that way. I'm willing to listen."

"I'm not willing to talk." Chase started flipping through the channels hoping to signal that he was done with their 'talk'.

Cameron wasn't going anywhere. She sat down on the opposite end of the couch and started drinking her beer. "Then I'll just sit here in quiet with you."

Chase pretended that she wasn't there, but his subconscious knew she was watching his every move. It got to be a bit unnerving. He could have kicked her out, but for explainable reasons he let her stay. Maybe because she would keep coming back to bother him, or maybe it was because he did like having another human around him. His best hope for this scenario was that she would get bored and realize this was a waste of time.

"You can't do this forever you know. I'm guessing you have been like this for the last few days." Cameron said breaking the silence after fifteen minutes and another bad TV show.

Chase said nothing. He was trying to keep his mind and emotions as numb as possible around Cameron. The last thing he wanted was to become one of her charity cases. He didn't want her thinking she could fix what was broken inside of him.

After another half hour of pondering options Cameron decided on a dramatic move. The type of healing she was considering never used to be her style, but it worked so well for her the previous times that maybe it would give him the relief he sorely needed. She would certainly be getting something out of it as well, so how could they lose? She reached over, grabbed the remote from the table and turned the TV off. She then moved over to him real close and let her eyes meet his. He stared at her with his sullen eyes deeply confused as to what she was thinking or doing. She leaned in and kissed him. At first he resisted then let her kiss and pull away without any type of reciprocation. They exchanged another glance as Cameron was hoping she delivered the ice breaker. She went in for more, but he stopped her this time. "What do you think you are doing?"

"We know how to make each other feel better. No talking, just escape."

"You can't be serious. Didn't we already say this was a bad idea?"

"You have any better ones?" She leaned in again and this time he accepted her kiss with a slight amount of participation. He vaguely remembered being in this situation twice before and he tried to remember why he thought this was a good idea. Still, the thoughts running through his mind didn't stop the intensity and fury of the kisses. Her power of comfort was too strong and his vulnerability was far worse by this time compared to the other two. He would hate himself for this later, but all he wanted was this one moment of caring and release. He slowly rose off the couch and pulled her up with him while their lips were still engaged. They fumbled their way to the bedroom pulling off clothes while sharing the warm embrace that gave them everything they needed.

-----------------------------------

Cameron didn't come to visit anymore that week much to Chase's relief. There were only so many times that he could justify his actions. He had to admit though Cameron's healing tactic did work wonders. The next day he went out running errands and working on all those little loose ends that he usually didn't have time for. It was time to go back to work before he knew it and he was deeply relieved. He needed his life back. He hadn't made peace, but knowing his guilt issues he likely wouldn't be able to so soon. No matter though as he felt good enough to function.

"So, how was your week?" Cameron asked as she entered the conference room.

"Good." Chase replied, but the look he showed her with his eyes indicated that the rest of it went very well. She shyly smiled knowing that her little attempt at making it all better worked well. The rush she got actually was too exciting, but she didn't let it show. She went over and got her coffee reveling in her private victory. She found a new method for taking away pain.

Chase looked around for signs for Foreman or House. It would be now or never. "Look, I…"

She interrupted him. "We don't owe each other any resolutions or explanations. Things happen. We will deal with them as they happen."

Before Chase could answer Foreman came in. He would leave it alone for now. If it did happen again he would be strong enough to say no.

-------------------------------

Foreman and Chase entered House's office ready to discuss the latest case. "Are we waiting for Cameron?" Chase asked noticing her absence. Usually she is the first to answer a page.

"No, she is taking some personal time. Very odd for someone who has no personal life." House cheekily replied. Foreman laughed at the comment, trying not to give away what he knew. Chase knew a House offhand comment when he heard one and felt like he was on the outside of a private joke.

"I need you both to run an MRI."

"What are we looking for?" Foreman asked.

"You're the neurologist, you tell me what is wrong." Knowing that House didn't specifically know what they hoped to find, Foreman and Chase nodded without so much of an argument and left to run their test. Sticking around was not going to make their jobs easier.

"So what did House mean about personal time?" Chase knew if anyone had info other than him, it was Foreman.

"You mean with Cameron?" Foreman replied. "House doesn't know for sure, but Wilson and Cameron have been spending quite a bit of time together recently. He plans on getting the proof he needs rather soon. You can't pull a fast one on House. You didn't know?"

Chase was a little stunned by the news. "No. I would have never thought that she would do that."

"Yeah, well House is the one that originally sent her over there. I think he was making sure his friend would be well taken care of. She took care of him alright."

Chase had a hard time laughing along with his colleague over the situation. Normally he would shrug off such news without a second thought. He didn't understand why he was so bothered by this. He didn't understand why he actually cared.

Foreman was more than confused by Chase's silence. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I'm just surprised by Cameron, that's all."

"You're not jealous are you?"

"Me? No." Chase did his best to play it cool. "She's a big girl, she can handle herself just fine."

"Right, concerned for Cameron. Good cover." Foreman wasn't buying any of it.

As they ran the MRI, Chase did his best to focus on the images. Normally he was so good at tuning everything out and dealing with only the case, but this time he couldn't concentrate. He was the one spreading all the information about House and Wilson trying to live together after Wilson's marriage broke up. Why did House send Cameron? Is she trying to fix Wilson the same way she did him? Why does he care? Ah, Wilson probably needed it. Luckily Foreman was paying attention and caught the small tumor in the parietal lobe. "You see that?" Foreman said as Chase snapped out of his deep thought.

"Yep, better go show House."

-------------------------------

_Too bad it's not you giving the sample. We'd be done by now._

What did she mean by that? Chase was positively dumbfounded by her remark. Yes, it was cruel. Yes, it was an attack on his performance even though their previous times together were dynamite. Granted since he came back from suspension she had been rather cool and distant, but today she was acting just plain cruel. He wasn't sure what he did to bring that on, but as with House's insults he would just shrug it off.

What he couldn't shrug off was after work when she called him. What could she possibly need him for? She said it was urgent though and like a complete idiot he agreed to go without question. Maybe something was really wrong and he could be useful. He also recognized the likelihood of that scenario was nil.

There is was, again in her apartment, again pushed against the wall with her lips meeting his. "Whoa, whoa," Chase said pushing her away. "What's up? You were positively cruel today, plus rumor has it you have a boyfriend."

"Come on Chase, don't you remember in school how when girls were mean to you they really liked you? On the days I'm really harsh, take that to be a sign that I want you to come over later."

"Have you lost your mind? This isn't grade school. Plus, what about Dr. Wilson?"

"He and I have an understanding. It's just a fling."

"Isn't that what I am?"

"Yes, but I like variety. Besides, you are available tonight."

"So I'm second choice?" Chase turned toward the door to leave. He was finally saying no. He felt a hand grab the back of his collar and pull him backward. He fell to the ground and in no time Cameron was all over him.

"Come on Chase. It's just sex. It doesn't mean anything. You have been overdue for a little relief." She threw off his jacket and ripped open his shirt, brushing her lips with gentle kisses all over his chest.

Chase knew she was exploiting his greatest weakness. He liked to be dominated. He let her kiss him and caress him in all sorts of places, all still planning to get out of this. "Cameron, we can't do this."

She ignored him and undid his pants. Once she reached inside and started her gentle stroking he knew resisting was no longer an option. Maybe she was right. It was only sex.

**a/n: No comments about acting OOC! Of course they are out of character, otherwise there would be no love triangle. Cameron has found power with her sexuality and she's taking full advantage of it. She actually kind of addicted. Next chapter, more scenes with her and Wilson while Chase watches from the sidelines. Anyway, in the words of Apu from the Simpsons, Thank you and come again!**


	3. Screwed up situation

Once again he was on the opposite side of the door leaving in a state of both satisfaction and bewilderment. He didn't even want to speculate how he got into this mess. Just like the sordid circumstances before, the resulting sex was fantastic and frenetic. They intuitively knew how to push the other's limits. Nonetheless, Chase couldn't get out of Cameron's apartment fast enough. He wasn't proud of himself and his psyche was dominated by feelings of weakness and humility.

Once she was done having her way with him on the living room floor, he quickly got dressed and got out of there. He didn't want to extend a post coital conversation of any words that would justify or make them feel better about their act. She didn't earn such a courtesy this time. He still couldn't believe the last look he saw on Cameron's face. Complete and total gratification, as if her evil plot was successful. Why was he constantly letting her do this to him? Oh, that's right, because he gets something fun out of it. Guilt be damned as long as he's getting some.

This time though, the slow, shameful, and defeated descent down the stairs resulted in an unexpected meeting. He wasn't sure how this could get any worse. "Chase, what are you doing here?"

Chase did his best to play it cool and not give any signs as to what just transpired. "Hi Dr. Wilson. Cameron needed a friend and called me." He wasn't about to tell him what type of 'friend' she was looking for. She didn't deserve his covering for her, but he did it anyway.

"Called you? I didn't think you two got along all that well."

"Sure, we talk about things sometimes. I guess I was the only available person tonight."

Wilson still wasn't sure about the story being told to him. After all, Cameron most of the time was down right nasty to Chase. He let it go though since he had no reason to suspect otherwise. "How is she doing? She and I had a disagreement earlier. I came to apologize."

"She's great now." He wasn't about to reveal how great. "Go up and talk to her. She'll be surprised to see you."

Wilson cracked a relieved smile. "Thanks for talking to her Chase." He proceeded up the stairs, while Chase quickly escaped downward.

_I'm such an idiot!_ Chase scolded to himself. He should have known that Cameron only wanted sex because she was fighting with Wilson. She's gone completely mad. How many times was she going to use him for her own emotional hangups? How many times was he going to let her get away with it? Why was he asking such obvious questions? He'll allow it as many times as she wants. He'd never say no because they already know what they are getting as result is great.

As soon as he got home he threw off his clothes and stepped into the warm soothing shower. The water helped wash away any trace of Cameron and their screwed up situation. He was feeling better already.

------------------------------------

"James, what are you doing here?" Cameron's surprised stare was tinged with remorse, but didn't give anything away. At first she thought it was Chase coming back because he either forgot something or decided to have the obligatory conversation.

"I'm sorry Allison. I really am. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Wilson was still stinging from her earlier words when she found him having lunch with Debbie in Accounting. "I'm sorry I accused you of being petty and childish over two colleagues simply sharing a lunch." Yes, it probably looked like more than sharing, but Debbie was like that.

Cameron instantly melted over his sincerity. She always responded well to those who tried to win her over with earnest affection. "I forgive you. I'm not usually the jealous type. I don't know what got into me."

"Can I come in?" He was offering his heartfelt plea while still awkwardly standing in the outside of the doorway.

She smiled and welcomed him in, checking the floor very quickly to make sure there were no traces of her recent tryst with Chase.

"I ran into Chase on the way up."

Cameron paused for a second, trying to gauge through his body language what Chase might of told him. She quickly guessed Chase covered for her. "Yes, he was here for a bit. I called him because I needed a friend."

"I never knew you and Chase were friends."

"Sure we talk sometimes. Actually, its more like I talk and he listens. He doesn't seem to mind."

Wilson chuckled. "It's the seminary training. He does seem to have a rare patience when listening to other people's problems."

Cameron walked over and gave Wilson a huge kiss. "No more about Chase. Why don't you tell me about your day?"

"You first." He gently kissed her back and threw his arms around her, thus securing the reconciliation.

------------------------

"Chase, a word." House moved into his office waiting for Chase to follow. He had just given the rapid fire list of instructions for his team, but there was still one unfinished matter.

"What have I done this time?" Chase asked rather annoyed by the summons.

"You changed your clinic schedule."

"Yes."

"Funny, because I noticed you changed it to be opposite of when Cameron had clinic duty. You trying to avoid someone?"

"No, that was just what worked best with my schedule."

"Really, because it seems as your boss I happen to know all your schedule conflicts and I didn't see any."

"Sure, I have plenty of conflicts."

House had to admire his gift for evading his questions. A small smile came to his face, enjoying every minute of this little game of wills. "I don't think your conflicts are schedule related."

Chase knew his boss wasn't going to leave him alone unless he gave him at least a partial answer. "It's only temporary. The change works best for me."

House really had no problem with the schedule change. He just liked to pry. Interfering in their lives was so much fun. "Okay, I'll allow it for now. Don't let it get in the way of your job."

Chase nodded and then left looking more like a puppy that just got a scolding than someone who avoided his nosy boss' fishing for information. Changing his schedule was required right now since he couldn't stand to look at Cameron without feeling disgust and contempt. He needed to preserve the working relationship for both their sakes. Dealing with House was just par for the course and a side effect he could handle.

--------------------------------

House barged into Wilson's office without knocking as usual. Wilson kept his eyes on his paperwork, pretending that the interruption wasn't there.

"You are messing with my team."

"Isn't that your job?"

"You've done something to ruin their working relationships."

"Okay, I give up. What have I done that was so horrible? Considering I haven't been around your team in sometime, I'm not sure what type of damage I could have caused."

"Chase had changed his clinic schedule to be opposite of Cameron's."

"That is my fault? Wow, I must be really good. It's like I didn't have to put in any kind of effort. Maybe because I didn't."

"They have a history, and it is interesting that this is happening at the same time you are hanging out with Cameron."

"Oh, so you figured badgering me instead of talking to someone actually involved, hmm like maybe Chase, might be the better idea?"

"I already talked to him. He wouldn't tell me the real reason. I know it has something to do with your relationship."

"I'm not sure what that has to do with it at all. We are just friends." Wilson had on his face the standard glimpse of denial.

House couldn't understand why his best bud was even trying. "Do you think you are sparing my feelings? That is so beneath you and actually insults me. You are doing her. It's all good though because lately she seems more relaxed than bitchy. My job has gotten way easier."

Wilson's following silence to his typical rant was all the confirmation House needed. Then Wilson got the revelation. He stared off with a wide eyed look, signaling to House that something finally connected.

"I saw that! You do know what it going on."

"I don't know specifically, but I did run into Chase coming out of Cameron's apartment. He said they were there to talk, but maybe some words were exchanged."

"Or something else." House said with a huge smirk.

"No, they wouldn't do that. Would they? She wouldn't turn to him like that. Cameron and I only had a minor disagreement."

"There is no such thing in Cameron's mind. The simplest problem could amount to the end of the world in her mind. She called him over to do more than talk."

Wilson thought about it for a few seconds and then shook his head. "I don't buy it."

"Okay, live in your world of delusional happiness with Cameron. Me, I'm going to try and get to the bottom of this." House went off to find more trouble.

-------------

The schedule change was working beautifully. Since they didn't have a case, Chase was able to avoid Cameron for the last couple of days. That is until he went with Foreman to lunch.

Foreman just smiled when he spotted the pair. "Those two shouldn't look so friendly in the cafeteria. People will start talking. Of course they already are."

Chase turned around to see what he was talking about. He was blindsided suddenly by the feeling of something like a sucker punch to the gut. He saw how they were falling over each other with their wide eyes and bright smiles as they talked. He watched for another second with almost unsettled disappointment and then turned back around.

"I knew it," Foreman said now laughing, "You do have a thing for her. You are jealous."

"No, I'm not." Chase vehemently denied. His denial wasn't too convincing though as he went to take a bite of his sandwich and then set it aside. He wasn't hungry.

"Right. You better get over that. I don't think she even likes you. You can't compete with him."

Chase's pager went off. It was a quick unimportant message about a lab result, but he found it to be his chance for escape. "I've gotta go. For the record, I think they make a great couple."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Foreman said to Chase as he left. He grabbed Chase's sandwich and continued to laugh as he watched Cameron and Wilson. He couldn't pay for better entertainment.

------------------------

This new relationship gave her everything she could possibly hope for. The fresh feelings of excitement and euphoria over sharing the time with someone that made her smile was a rare experience for Cameron that needed to be savored and cherished.

Cameron's mind was racing too fast which was preventing restful sleep. She chose to pass the time by rolling over and stare at the warm, gentle, and lovely man that was sharing her bed. The man that treated her like a lady and put her on a pedestal whenever they were together. She loved feeling so important to someone so loving.

Cameron adored the way Wilson touched her. Always compassionate, always tender, and the romantic side of him made their moments in bed together so sweet. She couldn't call it love making, but she couldn't call it sex either. With Wilson, it was indescribable sharing of affection.

Tonight he looked especially peaceful as he slept. She was sure peace often eluded him at night, especially those recent nights spent on the couch in his office or House's apartment. Here he could feel safe and secure and she was pleased she could do that for him. They both had an intense need for security and they could now rely on each other when yearning for times of comfort. At least for now.

Despite the seemingly perfect state of their bond, she knew of his demons. She was sure this was how his marriages started and once the puppy love was gone that's what drove him to other women. He needed that initial feeling of excitement to last so when it didn't, he had to go elsewhere to find it. She didn't mind if she was only his latest thrill. She was there to help him. None of Wilson's personal history or his actions disturbed her, nor did likelihood that this was just a fling. Nothing about this relationship caused her discomfort since she could feel important and needed even if it only proved to be for a small amount of time.

Given how great everything was with Wilson, there was now only one burning question left in her mind to be answered. Why, when they were in bed together, when Wilson was gently brushing her body with kisses, caressing her and pushing her to pleasure, she wished it were Chase?

**a/n: Just a simple soapy and melodramatic chapter to move the plot along. I hope it was worth a read. Thanks as usual for checking this out!**


	4. Comfort and need

**a/n: I deeply apologize for the long time between updates. I never thought I would abandon a fic like this, but the writer's block has been too great. If the response is favorable, I can easily get updates going on a regular basis. I now know where I'm going with this. Response has been very light with this one though, so I'm not sure if I'm producing anything worth reading. It is very soapy for my tastes, but you got to let your hair down every once in a while. Anyway, for the few of you actually reading this, enjoy! **

--------------------

"What an incredible jerk," Cameron steamed. Wilson was getting a little irritated, but gave her a warm supportive look anyway. He brought her out to help take her mind off of what Foreman did to her, but it wasn't helping. He was always so amazed how this woman was so good at carrying grudges. He hoped to never get on her bad side one day.

"How can anyone be so cruel and thoughtless, especially a colleague that you have worked closely with for a while?"

"Are we talking about Foreman or House?" Wilson had trouble telling the difference since her words could apply to either.

"Both. They are cut from the same cloth. Do you believe House had to nerve to tell me he was a victim of Foreman as well? He even defended Foreman for acting human. What the hell does he know about humanity?"

"I talked to him about it, House that is. I tried to point out how allowing such deception will create mistrust in his department."

"What did he say?"

"He hoped you had learned something from all this."

"I learned something?" Cameron's scowl increased tenfold. "That hypocrite. I wonder how he would feel if someone screwed him over. I distinctly remember him putting himself through all sorts of agony just to settle a twenty year grudge."

Wilson didn't think this conversation was being productive. "Allison, we are here to get your mind off of this. Come on, isn't there something else that we can talk about?"

"Like what?"

"A film, a book, what you watched on TV yesterday, anything."

"Do you watch TV?"

"Only with House."

"I don't. No time. I do like to spend my off time researching for journal articles, but I guess that all pointless now."

Wilson held his head knowing there was only one diversion that might work. "Okay, after we finish eating let's just go back to my place. I'm sure I can take your mind off things there."

"Your hotel? My place is more comfortable."

"I have no preference. You choose."

Cameron half-smiled, touched what he was trying to do but at the same time felt too much edge from the anger. "No, let's go to your place. It's closer. I just need another drink to help me calm down."

Wilson motioned the waiter over, glad to hear his date was talking more rational. "The lady needs a drink."

"What shall it be?" The waiter asked.

"Whiskey on the rocks, make it a double."

-----------------------------------------

This can't be happening. She was still mad at him. She was still stinging from not only having her article stolen, but by him smugly proclaiming that they weren't friends. Then, to make matters that much worse, he stabs her with a needle hoping she would get infected too. He didn't deserve her concern, her sympathy, her worry, but here she was, on the roof, scared out of her mind that Foreman was going to die.

Maybe House was right. She was weak. She actually did care and had no reason to. What would it take for her to hate him? The sad reality was she wasn't capable of hating anyone. She never has been. Maybe that is why she has always been steamrolled in competitive situations. Maybe that is why she never got the respect and approval she always needed and felt she deserved.

She shook off her thought of self pity for that should have been the farthest thing from her mind. Her purpose was to come here to catch her breath before pushing for a dangerous medical procedure to save Foreman. He wanted it, so she'll fight for it. After all, that is what she does. She puts other people's well being ahead of her own.

Chase wasn't sure why he had to find Cameron, but he knew he did. Every feeling inside of him believed that she was choosing to hide away in her pain and misery. He and Cameron had just put Foreman into the coma after she tearfully forgave him. She left the room despondent and defeated, like all of Foreman's ills were her fault. She wasn't getting her needed support from House as he himself was too scared to react in an assuring way. Chase was certain that she would go running to Wilson, but when he saw Wilson in the office trying to give House the encouragement he needed he knew Cameron was all alone out there and suffering.

He checked the locker room, the cafeteria, the clinic, and even the chapel. Then he berated his already distracted mind for not thinking of the most obvious place. Where would he go, or where did he go when all seemed hopeless and lost? When the fear of losing someone that became an everyday part of your life became too overwhelming to bear? His deep sigh of relief echoed outward as he saw her petite figure on the roof.

Cameron turned around when she heard his breath, and then went back to her gazing as if he wasn't even there. Chase moved closer with a heavy shuffle of the feet. He wanted to help, but he really didn't know how. "This is hard for me too. I'm afraid we'll lose him."

"How can that be? You aren't friends." Her words were harsh and biting, as if she was the only person entitled to feel.

"I'm still allowed to care. I work with him everyday just like you do. He's a good person."

"No he isn't. He still doesn't deserve this though."

Chase put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to offer some type of hope that in the end the proper outcome would result. She abruptly jerked herself away not accepting such support. "Why are you here?" She asked coldly.

"I was worried, that's all. As usual, you seem to have it all under control." Chase turned away and headed for the exit. He was only making things worse.

Cameron didn't even flinch, but only said before she heard his footsteps cross the entrance, "What if he dies?"

Chase stopped his exit and twisted toward his morose colleague. "He dies."

Cameron swirled around and threw Chase an alarming look of fury. "He dies? We can't accept that. Foreman deserves better."

Chase lowered his head and meekly slid his hands into his lab coat pockets. He knew by now how to handle Cameron's emotional instability, but trying to get her to even remotely grasp wisdom and acceptance about the inevitability that was death was impossible in this one short instant. He did what he did best in those situations. He said nothing.

"Answer me!" She demanded.

"I can't."

"So you're just going to stand there and do nothing! You just can't wait to see Foreman go. That way your competition will be out of the way."

Chase had enough. Pain or not, she had no right to be so cruel. "I don't get it. Here I am, doing the right thing and you are mad and spiteful at me? Maybe I need to stab you with a needle instead. That way you know that I care." Chase turned back around and quickly got out of there. He didn't want to hear any type of apology or more insults. There was nothing he could ever do that would earn Cameron's respect. He felt stupid to think she would take his pity.

------------------------------------

Wilson ran into Chase in the hallway. "Have you seen Cameron?"

"She's on the roof. I would approach with caution. She's inconsolable. When she is like this, she will bite your head off."

Wilson nodded. "I figured she would be taking this pretty hard."

"Give her some time. She will come to you when she is ready." Chase patted his shoulder and walked on.

Wilson realized Chase was likely right. There was nothing he could do that would reassure her short of coming up with the diagnosis and cure for Foreman. He was actually surprised she wasn't downstairs in the morgue hallway badgering House to do something. Maybe she was by now. Still, he didn't feel right leaving her alone. .

He found Cameron still on the roof, her eyes streaming with tears. He made his quick approach and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She remained stiff and unable to mold into his grasp for she was feeling too distant right now.

"I'm sorry, but I came here to make a decision and I don't have anymore time. I need to order a white matter brain biopsy. Foreman made me his proxy and that is his wish."

"It's the right thing to do. Don't let House or Cuddy talk you out of it. Stay firm."

"I will. Foreman's life depends on it and I'm not letting him down." She broke her embrace with Wilson. "Thanks, but I need to do this now. I'll catch up with you later." Wilson nodded as she walked on. Chase was right, she was inconsolable. He would be sure to make it up to her later.

--------------------------------------

Cameron's nerves were shot. On one hand she was so relieved that they were able to find the problem. Now the only question was how much damage did the brain biopsy do? Even though she had no doubt that she did the right thing, her guilt was still overwhelming her. They weren't going to know for a few days. Foreman was still being kept in the coma for his own sake. The waiting and uncertainty was agonizing.

She knocked briskly on his door. She desperately needed the comfort and relief from her angst now. The distance she felt earlier was gone and she only craved warmth from another human being. She wanted him to help her come to terms with all that she had been through. She didn't want to feel distress anymore.

The door opened. "Hi, can I come in?"

"Why are you here Cameron?" Chase was rather befuddled to see her on the other side of his door.

"I'm sorry Chase. I was upset. I had no right to be so cruel."

Chase couldn't resist her attempt at sincerity, even though he knew she would be back to tearing him apart tomorrow. "Please, come in," he said softly with a tone of humble defeat.

She nodded and calmly entered. "I figured we both are feeling a little stressed over this and should talk about it."

"Why aren't you with Wilson?"

"Officially because he is being a supportive friend to House. Unofficially, I think you and I have been through something awful together. I figured we both would understand what the other was going through."

Chase scoffed slightly. "Maybe you should have gone to House with him. You three would be nice and miserable together." Cameron said nothing, only slightly biting her lower lip. She supposed she had that coming. "I'm sorry. I'm tired too." He said in response to her hurt look.

"What do you think is going to happen when he wakes up?"

"I don't know."

Cameron nodded and sprawled on the sofa in exhaustive helplessness. Her mind wandered in the moment of silence, trying desperately to figure out exactly what compelled her to come here. She suspected Chase would never be capable of providing the solace she truly sought. He was just as clueless as she was.

"It seems I'm second choice again. Are you expecting anything from me?" Chase asked as he joined her, confusion dominating the expression on his face.

"No. I just wanted to be with someone that would understand."

"You're sure. You aren't going to use me for relief?"

Cameron shook her head.

Neither knew what to say to each other. They were still too stunned and emotionally bereft to speak or do anything. The silence was consuming, but it was also comforting as well. It was enough after a while for Cameron to let her guard down. She began to weep.

Chase didn't think she would accept his gesture, but he reached out anyway and put his arm around her. She gladly took in the consolation and buried her head in his chest all while continuing to let her emotions flow. Chase wrapped his other arm around her and gave her all the time she needed to let it out. She ended up pouring out her emotions for most of the evening.

-----------------------------------

"So he's going to be okay," Chase exclaimed as he just finished checking in on Foreman. He was awake now and alert. Yes, he was having some coordination difficulties, but Chase didn't believe it was anything that therapy couldn't fix. Foreman was glad to be alive and that was all that mattered.

"Yes, he keeps trying to thank me, but I still feel responsible. I have to see the positive though." Cameron wasn't sharing the optimism, but it could have been far worse. That mindset didn't stop her from moping around all day, as if the awakening was more bittersweet in her eyes. It was likely she was emotionally wiped from the entire experience, but Chase couldn't help but worry what type of place her volatile emotions would take her.

The end of the day found her slumped in the corner of the locker room rather sullen, trying her best to find enough motivation to leave the place that just drained every bit out of her. She drowned out all that surrounded her, only feeling the cold of the tile beneath.

"Cameron, we need to get out of here. I know what your answer has been before, but we need to go have that drink and unwind or something." Chase suspected she would shoot him down in flames as normal, but he yet again felt compelled to try. After all, she did come to him for support last time and they were able to keep their hands off of each other. Maybe her attitude had changed.

She pulled herself up while never breaking her eye contact from the person who was doing his best to rescue her from her tired mind. Most of the time she would never allow herself to be so vulnerable around Chase, but the recent circumstances had weakened her. She slowly moved her way over to a stoic Chase who patiently waited for an answer. He got it when she pulled her mouth close to his and kissed him with a deep and desperate calling. He returned her action with equal longing and need.

Wilson hoped to find Cameron in the locker room. He knew her hiding places and this was the likely one given her emotional state. He stopped himself from entering as soon as he caught a glimpse of Cameron pouring her troubled soul all over Chase. He went into hiding behind a row of lockers when they broke the embrace and she led him out into the hall. He peered his head around the corner to see Chase and Cameron going into an empty private room, first checking all around to make sure the coast was clear. He shrugged, figuring Cameron had found the support she needed for the moment. It was time to track down House and spend the evening watching TV on his couch.


	5. Payback

**a/n: The writers block is bad with this one. I may have hit a new low here, but I had fun doing it. I think I finally found a way to end this (next chapter). Let me know if it is even worth it after reading this. **

"Is something wrong James? I thought we were getting together last night?" Cameron walked his office without even knocking. His obvious brush off for House's company instead sent her a strange signal.

"I figured last night was second choice night. You had yours, I went to mine."

Cameron bit her lip. "I'm not sure what you are talking about." Her feigned ignorance wasn't exactly working. She was a terrible liar.

"Cameron, I'm okay with it. Really. We never claimed to be an exclusive couple, and I know that you could never be truly serious about Chase. He's a different kind of comfort."

Cameron lowered her head in shame. "You saw us, huh?"

"You're talking to a serial adulterer here. I know fooling around when I see it. Just so you know I'm not the jealous type. I'm especially never going to get jealous of Chase considering the way you don't respect him."

"Aren't you even going to ask why?"

"None of my business."

His nonchalance was a bit disconcerting for her, which she found to be rather strange considering she was the instigator. "None of your business? Oh come on, you've got to at least wonder what it is that makes me act this way. Don't you want to know what makes me tick?"

"Did you do that to make me jealous?"

"No."

"Okay then." Wilson went back to his work hoping she would give this up and leave.

She sat down in the chair opposite his desk, determined to continue. "Sometimes I have different needs that's all. Chase was just convenient."

"Okay, I get it." He placed his signature on a few places on the chart he was reading and noticed that she didn't show any signs of leaving. "Are you available for lunch?"

"You still want to be with me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You didn't do anything that violated our arrangement."

"We had an arrangement?"

"No, we didn't actually, which is why we are still good."

Cameron couldn't help but wonder what sort of screwed up understanding they just made here, but she wasn't exactly going to turn away a suitor. She leaned over and gave him a soft sultry kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for being patient."

Wilson returned the smile as she left, then quickly dropped it as soon as the door closed. He was only being a good guy because any other reaction would be hypocritical. He never thought Cameron to be someone who would be capable of playing around. He wasn't sure if he liked this side of her, but who was he to hold it against her?

------------------------------------

Wilson thought he had hit the attention jackpot when got another interruption that wasn't House or Cameron. When the disruption came from none other than Dr. Chase, well, he got very interested.

"Hey," Chase said after accepting Wilson's invite to enter.

Wilson stared at him blankly as Chase took the seat on the other side of his desk. He patiently waited for Chase to make his reason known.

"She-devil." Chase blurted out without explanation.

"Excuse me?"

"We are being played by a she-devil. Alone we are too weak, with an alliance we can conquer."

"Are we playing risk here? Maybe we should try for world domination instead?" Wilson's role as third wheel in this screwed up dynamic was starting to grate.

Chase laughed. "You know I'll never turn down a chance at sex, especially with Cameron. We have a certain chemistry…" Chase stopped after noticing Wilson's thoroughly unimpressed glare. "Anyway, my point is, she knows she can manipulate both of us. We need to turn the tables."

"You want to have sex with me? Will that turn the tables enough?"

Now Chase was the one un-amused, although Wilson's biting and sarcastic tone was the only thing keeping him from being completely disgusted. "Okay, since we know that will never be an option, probably because we'll end up making House jealous instead, I was thinking more about some playful fun."

Wilson got a little more curious. Maybe the kid was onto something. "Go on."

"So, you take Cameron out for drinks after work…."

"Wait, before you continue, can House play?"

Chase's grin of pure ill will was all Wilson needed as confirmation that he liked the suggestion. He continued communicating the plan, allowing Wilson to throw in his ideas regarding their mutual acquaintances as he went along. He was right. Together they could conquer.

---------------------------------------------------------

Cameron wasn't sure what to think when she arrived at the bar. There was an additional guest she wasn't expecting. She slid into the booth next to Wilson, looking a little embarrassed as the other person was sent harsh judgment with his piercing blue eyes. Nobody said a single sound, all three let their eyes meet in awkward glances with each look communicating that the other knew exactly what was going on.

"Does he?" Cameron asked Wilson, who was now pretty darn sure that House knew all she had done to Wilson and Chase just by looking through her.

"Yep." Wilson confirmed..

House's face grew a wretched smile. "You know what would make this moment even stranger is if…"

"Am I late?" Another voice asked.

"No, right on time. As I was saying, if Chase was here." House turned to his newly arrived blond fellow with a trouble-making beam. "Sit down we were just making small talk."

"I never thought anything you said could be considered small talk." Chase replied as he sat down next to House.

"Oh you card!" House said mockingly. He was having way too much fun watching Cameron uncomfortably squirm during his exchange with Chase.

They all ordered their drinks and everyone started with uncomfortable glances again, waiting for someone to start. Finally Chase broke the silence. "So, Dr. Wilson, did you get those biopsy results I sent you?"

Before Wilson could answer, House jumped in and fired off a question at Cameron. "So when's my turn?"

"In your dreams."

"That's not what Wilson says. He says you talk in your sleep and I don't think the 'House' you lustily slurred was a dwelling with four walls."

"She let your name slip once when she was banging me, too." Chase said with a huge smirk on his face now.

"I did not!" She turned to House in full denial mode. "He's lying."

"He has no reason to lie. You on the other hand, getting it on with Wilson for dinner then going to Chase for dessert all while thinking that they are the most utterly clueless human beings on earth, well…you know, I take that back. You weren't lying. Your actions are just plain stupid."

"I don't hear either of them complaining, so what's it to you?" Cameron fired back with full ire.

"Uh, Chase? Wilson?" House opened the floor for discussion.

"Well," Chase started, "at first I thought her actions were reprehensible, but now, after comparing notes with Wilson, I think was can use this to our advantage. We are willing to share."

"Share isn't the accurate term Chase." Wilson jumped in, acting appalled at his suggestion. "No, I think the term was both of us could have her, at the same time."

Cameron's eyes shot out of her head at the mere suggestion. House nodded with agreement while mulling over the idea. It had its merits.

"You're right, my bad." Chase replied. "That was a poor choice of words on my end."

"You two can't possibly be serious." Cameron said with deep horror that the idea was even discussed.

"Why not?" Wilson answered. "It saves time taking us both at the same time, and we are willing to share. You should be pleased that we are being cordial about this."

"Oh, I get it," Cameron said not believing a word. "You two decided to have some fun with me to get back at me. So what's House's role in all this? Is he just here to add inappropriate comments when the time is right?"

"No, I told them I wanted you all to myself. I'm more of a one-on-one type of guy and as much as I love Wilson he doesn't play for the other team. So, he and Chase have graciously offered to let me throw my hat in the ring so to speak."

"Okay," Cameron said with arms folded and a huge scowl on her face, realizing she could play games too, "I'll sleep with each one of you. Then I'll make my choice."

"Wilson and I are a package deal," Chase said, trying very hard to hold back the laughter. Cameron glared at Wilson, who nodded in support of Chase's statement.

"Fine, I'll do the three way with you two and sleep with House." She seemed determined to call their bluff.

"Okay, great!" House said. "There is a motel across the street, so who do you want first?"

Cameron's jaw hung open and she stammered on any words she tried to get out. She took a deep breath and realized this was a game of chicken. What's the worst that could happen? She'd get laid twice. "House."

"Move over Chase, I've got to perform." Chase slid out of the booth graciously allowing House to make his exit.

Cameron got up as well and both of them stood close, exchanging intense messages in their eyes of confusion, apprehension, excitement, and sheer determination. Chase and Wilson carefully watched their exchange for a several seconds, swearing that Cameron's eyes showed where her true love lied, but that look wasn't close to being reciprocated by House. His eyes were clearly just baiting her, and she was crazy enough to fall for it.

The two left in silence, Cameron first followed by House. Wilson and Chase could have been stunned by such a development, but they looked at each other and laughed so hard their sides hurt. "You're right," Chase told Wilson, "having House here would flesh out her true colors. Brilliant idea mate." He raised his glass of beer in a toast to Wilson's clever cunning.

Wilson raised his glass as well and they clanged them in congratulations. "You think she's going to take us up on the three way bluff?"

"Once House toys with her? No, I don't think so, but be prepared just in case she comes back for revenge after he makes a fool of her."

"I look pretty good naked," Wilson told him still laughing too hard.

"Thanks for letting me know, but we'll keep everything dark so I don't have to live with that image in my head."

"No reason to worry, she'll chicken out."

----------------------------------------------

Over an hour later House came back and joined a still amused Chase and Wilson in the booth. He was alone and he wore his 'pleased with himself' smirk.

"So how was she?" Wilson asked, not at all surprised that he came back by himself.

"Who Cameron? Not sure. She busted out in tears and ran off the second we got to the motel. There was however a working girl of my usual acquaintance hanging out nearby, so I got my hour."

Chase and Wilson shared a stare then looked back at House. "She still available?" Chase asked.

"I booked the next two hours for both of you. Draw straws as to who goes first. She will do anything you want. She's very accommodating." House pulled out the key and held it in front of Chase and Wilson. "Room 10."

Both reached abruptly for the key, but Chase won out. "I'll make it quick," he assured Wilson with excitement and ran off.

House and Wilson both chuckled at Chase's exit, until House noticed no drink in front of him. "I just paid three hours for a hooker, the least you could do is buy me a beer."

Wilson agreed and flagged down the waiter. A few beers would be good until Chase got back. He needed a little inspiration for a working girl.

**a/n: Next chapter, final chapter. Find out who Cameron actually ends up with (or doesn't). **


	6. The Choice

They all acted as expected the next day, like nothing had happened. The diagnostics team read the notes from the case, tossed around suggestions and creative ideas as they usually did, while House filtered the thoughts and fired off his orders for the course of treatment. The difference today was when they weren't in professional mode Cameron was prickly and avoided any other words or eye contact with both House and Chase. She only would casually talk with Foreman. Luckily Chase had filled Foreman in on the little setup from last night, so he knew what frame of mind to expect from her. He would have to do literal hand holding. He was only man left who didn't betray her trust.

Wilson walked in as the ducklings were leaving and got the same cold shoulder Cameron had delivered the other two. "Still pissed I see," Wilson said to House.

"No, she's a peach," House replied sarcastically. "How did you think she was going to respond?"

"Not well." Wilson sat down. He let out a deep sigh, still feeling some regret about the night before. "I like the companionship. I really don't care who she sleeps with."

"Yeah, well the only one of us that has a shot right now is Foreman and I think he knows better." House laughed at his own joke, while Wilson stared at him un-amused.

"Why are you that desperate? I've seen her type. She uses men for her own amusement and only gives herself to the hopeless causes that really shouldn't have her attention anyway. She's unhealthy."

"She smells nice." Wilson lamented. House couldn't believe what his friend was telling him. "Sorry, a lonely hotel makes one lower their standards. She was actually kind at times."

"She was kind until you got over the divorce and stopped being so needy. Then she started going to Chase. Hmm, sort of sounds like something you would do. Maybe you two do belong together."

"I just don't know what I would do without the support of my best bud." Wilson got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" House asked.

"I can abuse myself like this alone in my office. I don't need you for this."

"Come back when you come to your senses."

-------------------------------------------------

"You can't avoid talking to me forever." Chase told Cameron when they were in the lab. "You have to take what you dish out."

"I don't have to take anything." She replied bitterly finally breaking the silence.

"Okay, be that way. Remember though, we have to be able to work together. The same for Wilson. He isn't going away."

"Fine! You know what, you're right." She stormed away, leaving Chase very confused about what in the world that reaction would lead to.

Twenty minutes later it all made sense. He got a two word message on his pager. "Wilson's office." He couldn't wait to see what this was all about.

------------------------------------------

"I don't get it. It's as if my life has become one giant soap opera. So I don't know what I want." She told Chase and Wilson both as they sat side by side, rather perplexed by what was happening here. How was it that they were even having this conversation?

She made serious eye contact with both of them and let out a crooked smile. "I know what I like though."

Wilson couldn't believe her nerve. "You like both of us? Isn't that kind of demeaning?"

"Maybe you are right. Which one of you takes offense to this behavior and which one would like to be exclusive with me?"

Now Chase was the one appalled. "When did this become just about you?"

"No, I get it," Wilson said with a satisfied smirk. "You want one of us to choose so you don't have to."

Cameron folded her arms and turned her head away, confirming that Wilson had indeed found the hidden motive.

"What if we both tell you to bugger off?" Chase wanted to call her bluff, but he wasn't sure if he had Wilson's backing.

Cameron slinked up to him very close and this time gave him a sultry glare. "You could never do that."

Chase blushed slightly and avoided eye contact, knowing full well that she had him there.

"Why don't you tell us what is preventing you from making a decision?" Wilson asked noticing that Chase needed some rescue. "Is it only that you want your cake and eat it to?"

"I don't know," she said blankly trying to come up with the answer. She had nothing to lose here by telling the truth. "You make the better companion, while when Chase and I have sex its like a powder keg going off. We are sexually compatible, but he's not relationship material."

"You want your cake and eat it too." Chase was now backing Wilson.

"Yeah, but remember, she really loves House." If Cameron wanted to twist the screws, Wilson could do this to.

"It's irrelevant how I feel about House. Those feelings will never be reciprocated and we would be the most miserable couple on earth."

"I should come up with a million ways right now to argue how stupid that rationale is, but honestly, I can't fight it. You're right. He could never give you what you want." Wilson's tone was now incredulous.

"Yeah, but remember, she doesn't know what she wants. She just can't help it." Chase couldn't avoid mocking her as well. She was certainly showing her best derision to him and Wilson by even having this conversation.

"I'm wasting my time," she said throwing her hands up in frustration. "I don't want either of you, okay? There, I get nothing out of this. Are you happy now?"

Wilson and Chase both looked at her rather shamefaced. They really didn't know how to answer that, but it was probably the best decision she could make. They felt a little sorry making fun of her feelings, every though it was likely deserved.

Cameron saw the low key reaction and shook her head. She abruptly left the office, leaving the other two dumbfounded.

After a long pause Chase opened his mouth, but stopped any words from coming out. He didn't know what to say to Wilson. Finally, the words came to him. "Go be with her. I don't need her and she clearly only wants me for sex."

"What happens if she propositions you again?"

"Then we are stuck in the same mess. I can't turn her down. The sex really is that good."

Wilson pensively considered his options and stood up. "I can live with that. After all, it is only sex."

"She's got a big head start. Go find her."

Wilson quickly left the office leaving a smiling Chase. This had to be one of the most screwed up situations he had ever been involved with. Then again, he seemed to attract screwed up situations.

----------------------------------------------

Wilson knew there was only one place to find her. He should have been there himself, but the incident didn't stop his flow of patients like it did hers. Chase and Foreman were following up with the patient with the swollen tongue. Broad spectrum antibiotics seemed to be working. All that was left was for him to make sure she was okay.

She eventually spotted him stoically standing in front of her when her eyes took a break from staring at the feeble and unconscious House. She stood up without hesitation and threw herself into his arms. She didn't cry, whimper, or utter a single syllable. She only clung on for dear life.

"He's going to be fine," Wilson said with his standard reassuring tone.

"I know, I just can't help but worry. I still have strong visions of him going down in my head."

He rested his chin on the top of her head and began rubbing her back. "How long have you been here?"

"About a half hour. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to stay."

From her embrace Wilson didn't feel any sense that she was there for House out of desire or longing. She was there because she cared. This was the true Allison Cameron he first grew to adore. She often didn't let that side show, but when she did, he wanted to absorb himself in her vulnerability and be there to give her the tenderness she needed.

"He's going to be out for a long time. They know to page me when something changes. How about we get out of here to someplace quiet?"

She pulled away and nodded without question. Wilson wrapped his arm about her and guided her gently toward the doorway. She didn't bother to look back once or give hesitation in her movements. She really did want some quiet time with him.

As they headed to his car, he tried not to smile. After all, his best friend was in ICU. He had to at least pretend he was concerned. Oh why, House would never pretend. He let a small smile slip while she wasn't looking.

-------------------------------------------------

"House would find this so cliché and rip into me for even reacting this way. Almost dying doesn't change anything for too long was in a sense what he told Foreman." Cameron said while they ate Chinese takeout in Wilson's hotel room. "I don't care though because watching your mentor be brutally gunned down in a flash right before your eyes changes your perspective on life."

Wilson smiled, but actually had to side with House on that one. "I've seen House go through so much and it has changed him actually. His misfortunes have made him more bitter. He'll never admit it though. He will tell me he's the same cranky bastard he's always been."

"I need to be more responsible for my actions. I won't be perfect since I act way too many times with my heart instead of my head, but I need to admit when I'm doing something wrong. I'm so sorry about what I did to you with Chase."

"You don't need to apologize for that. We never said we were exclusive or really defined our relationship."

"No, you're right, we didn't. So let's do that right now."

Wilson's eyes grew very wide. "I don't want a commitment right now Allison. I'm still hurting from my marriage ending."

"I never said commitment. Let's call it an understanding instead. I like your company. I like your smile. I like your gentle character. I only ask for the opportunity to keep on liking that. I don't want to cheapen it anymore but having explosive sex with Chase every time I feel vulnerable. Hopefully that doesn't frighten you or make you think it's a relationship."

"It is a relationship," Wilson said firmly. "Don't try to make it into anything else. Still, we don't have to call it serious. Casual will work fine."

Cameron gave him a sweet and flattered smile. "Casual is good."

"I'm going to try and work harder on the sex though. I might not offer what Chase has, but with a little practice I'll learn to meet your needs."

"Do you smile during the deed and like to cuddle when it's over?"

"Yes."

"Then you will meet my needs just fine." She got up, glided over to him, pushed his plate of food out of the way and straddled herself on his lap. "I can prove it to you." Their lips met with such aching desire that for the first time they felt the fireworks between them.

"Wow," Wilson said as they broke the kiss. They shared an inspired smile before she amorously led him over to the bed. He teased her with his inspiring touches and slow soft kisses, slowly building up the intense excitement between them. No, this wasn't the fiery hot fit of passion that she often craved. It was something better and she could definitely get used to this.

**a/n: I really couldn't come up with any better way to end this. I hope it worked! This is a big improvement over the original I posted over a year ago, but this is by far not one of my better works. Ah well, soap operas and inplausible situations have to be explored once in a while. Thanks to those that actually followed this story. **


End file.
